Once Upon a Oc
by Melissa Fairy
Summary: Having a hard time finding HunterxHunter Oc's with Killua romance? Than this is a story that you want to read! Fallow Rachael where she joins Gon and his friends during for the Hunter exams and the adventures ahead head on!


Go HunterXHunter! I was sick of not finding any good Fanfics on it so I decided to make my own! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"NO WAY! There's going to be a remake of my favorite anime HunterxHunter! OMG I think I'm goanna burst!" I shouted my happiness from the top of my lungs as i walk down a sidewalk with my BFF.<p>

"Alright Jesus! And here I call myself an Otaku." my friend Emily grumbled doing her amazing skill of reading and walking at the same-time. Something I would always find myself never able to do as I cursed it to be bad luck. Whether it be walking into a poll or stepping on dog shit, I officially banned myself from doing the activity.

"But Emillyyy," I whined at her fiddling with my iPod frantically on Safari searching on more information of the remake of my beloved anime. "They're remaking it! I thought they never would! Even if it's from an old manga and even though the anime animation old, it's still an amazing work of art!" I struck a pose looking off into the far distance while saying this practically feeling the imaginary sparkles pouring out of me.

"And this is why you only have me for a friend." she sighed at my dramatic antics.

"Hey! It's not like I don't socialize with people, it's that they don't socialize with me!" I defended myself.

"Maybe if you dressed more your gender and get a Facebook and Twitter account than people would socialize with you more." She pointed out blandly. We stopped at a cross walk with strangers waiting for the go ahead sign across the street.

"For your information I do have a Facebook and a Twitter account. It's just that Facebook got boring since no one would comment on my posts (about anime of course!) and I have no idea how to work my Twitter account, AND there's nothing wrong with the way I dress." True, if I wasn't wearing my school uniform during school hours, it would be sweatpants with T-shirts. I was the type to dress comfortable and if people didn't like that about me than I didn't need them as friends. So far only Emily met my expectations.

"How can you not know how to use Twitter?..." I could hear her mumble as the light gave us the go ahead to cross the street. I put my attention back on my iPod fingers quick to work the scene.

"Oh! Look Emily this says-"

"So how is it at home?" She interrupted.

I stopped walking instantly withdrawing into myself feeling my anime high killed instantly.

"…"

"Rachael." her voice was harsh.

"Everything's fine." I began to walk again but this time with a harsh tone in my steps before i could walk away from her she suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Did you lose weight?" She pulled down my sleeve before I could pull away exposing how close my bones were to the surface of my skin.

"Rachael!" She gasped shocked. I pulled my arm away from her and quickly pulled my sleeve down before running away from her.

"Rachael! Rachael wait-I'm sorry!"

Ignoring her calls I sprinted away until her voice faded out. I made it home in record time, i just wanted to get away from Emily as fast as I could. I felt betrayed, she knows how I hate my family.

Just as I was about to open the door to my house a huge bang rang though-out the air loud and clear coming from inside. It was so sudden I jumped almost tripping over my feet. I could hear screaming, the type of screaming you hear from someone getting tortured. It was suddenly silenced causing blood to drain from my face as I quickly shoved my hand into my backpack for my phone. They were trembling as I frantically searched though the messy bag; panicking before getting onto my knees and dumping everything out.

_Where is it? Where is it?! I swore I put it in- here! _

However luck wasn't on my side because the moment I finished dialing 911 and pressed the call button on my phone, I dropped it when I heard the door to my house slam open. It startled me hard enough that my phone slipped through my sweating hands. I looked up wide-eyed feeling my animal fight of flight instincts kick in.

A click rang though the air forcing me to freeze recognizing the sound.

My eyes pointed up finding a man I recognized pointing a gun the tip at my forehead.

"Dad?" my voice trembled "What-"

_*Bang!*_

My body flung itself backwards as a horrible pain spiked in my skull.

_*Bang!-Bang!-Bang!-Bang!*_

I numbed as every thing around me seemed to move in slow motion; what felt like hours passed by when I knew it was only seconds. I felt stiff and a metallic taste dripped from my mouth as my lips gasped, opening and closing like a fish out of water. My Dad stepped over my body letting me get a view of the blood that covered his shirt. From the corner of my eyes I could peek into the house to see a limp legs coming from the living room.

_A heel's missing,_ I found myself noting. Everything was trashed, cans of beer were leaking out their booze and a bag of powered snuff was ripped opened lying on the stairs decorating the white power everywhere. Fear overwhelmed me as I felt a deadly cold creeping though out me starting from my fingers.

I tried to call out for help only to let out a pathetic croak.

"Huh? You're still alive." the bastard turned only to crush my throat with the soles of his ratty shoe. I choked trying to breathe feeling my head start to get hazy.

_*Bang!-Bang!-Bang!-*_ the shots lodged into my heart.

His foot was suddenly off me as he ran away, sirens blared from down the street, but I knew it was too late.

_I don't want to die. _No i couldn't die like this, from that asshole! I didn't work so hard to gt 1st place in school to die like this!

Darkness began to take over the outlines of my vision as my head slumped to the side, my eye lids began to feel heavy while surroundings around me seem to blur. Before I could close them my vision suddenly sharpened onto my iPod that I didn't realize laid in front of me. A picture of Gon, Killua, Kurapica, and Leorio was showing on the screen that I remembered I found on Google.

_Is it me or is my iPod glowing… _I didn't pay any mind it was probably death that was making me delusional. I could only concentrate onMy heartbeat, it rang loud and clear in my ears as its beats slowed down.

_*Ba-dump,_ Ba-dump..._ Ba-dump...… Ba-dump...…*_ I was ready to close my eyes a when my iPod suddenly jerked up, it floated into the air before standing upright giving me a clear view of it. The picture on the scene disappeared and words began to appear on the screen.

**_Welcome to HunterXHunter_**

* * *

><p>My first HunterXHunter fanfic! Please COMMENT! Is it good? Bad? Average? Any suggestions you guys ant to make about the plot?(I won't use them, they'll just give me inspiration) Any questions?<p> 


End file.
